In a technique disclosed in PTL 1, a technique which performs data migration from a source storage system to a target storage system is disclosed. More specifically, PTL 1 indicates that a data migration apparatus copies a configuration from the migration source storage system to the migration target storage system before data migration to reduce failures in data migration resulting from mis-configuration.